1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple sprocket assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,543 disclose a bicycle multiple sprocket assembly which has a link plate for bending and radially supporting a bicycle chain when the bicycle chain is shifted from a smaller diametrical sprocket to a larger diametrical sprocket. The link plate is connected thereto by a fastener. A problem with the link plate is that it makes the assembly heavier and could come loose from the larger diametrical sprocket after a series of shifts. As a result, the bicycle chain can no longer be shifted accurately. Another problem is that the bicycle chain can seriously wear the link plate.